1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to remote sensor networks in a motor vehicle and more particularly to remote sensor networks in a motor vehicle having multiple sensors and multiple receivers.
2. Description of the Known Technology
Automobiles are equipped with sensors for detecting a variety of conditions and receivers for receiving the output of these sensors. An automobile collision is a condition for which sensors are used to detect. When the sensors receive data indicative of an automobile collision, multiple safety devices will be activated to reduce injury to the occupants of the vehicle. Because of the great importance placed on the protection of the occupants during a vehicle collision, multiple sensors and receivers are frequently utilized.
Typically, each sensor is monitored by a dedicated single receiver. If the receiver fails, the sensor paired with the failed receiver is rendered useless. Therefore, it is desired to provide a sensor network which can route data from individual sensors to specific receivers in case one or more of the receivers fail. As long as one receiver is functioning properly, the sensors can be monitored by the one functioning receiver.
One solution to this problem is the implementation of a daisy chain multiple sensors and receivers connected to a serial communication line. However, for serial communication, there must be at least two lines of communication between the devices and additional hardware is required in order to correctly receive data from the sensors and route data to the receivers on the daisy chain, making this solution costly to implement
Therefore, there exists a need for a cost effective solution that allows data from multiple sensors to be routed to a specific receiver.